


Catvengers assemble!

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Cracktastic marvel one shots! [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Animal Transformation, Cats, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Mistakes, Precious Peter Parker, Spell Failure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and he made a big mistake, loki is a little shit, the avengers suffer for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: Tony sat up and stretched, happily after a good night's sleep ..... but, as He pulled his arms up close to his body he noticed something, they felt weird...... Like they bent in the wrong ways.His mind didn't even seem to register this because His muscles were aching still from last nights mission (which involved stopping a certain god), and he was extremely hungry. Tony opened his eyes and saw his brown fur was-Wait a minute! Fur?WHAT THE HELL!!!.....................OR.................The avengers (and loki) are turned into cats.... And peter finds it hilarious





	Catvengers assemble!

Tony woke to feel his body heating up in the sunlight. It had been a while since he had last gotten a good sleep and he was surprised that for once in his life he had actually slept through the night...

He sat up and stretched but, He pulled him arms up close to his body they felt weird. Like they bent in the wrong ways though only a little. It was just something was wrong with them. His mind didn't even seem to register this because His muscles were aching still from last nights mission (which involved stopping a certain god), and he was extremely hungry. Tony opened his eyes and saw his brown fur was-

Wait a minute! Fur?

He pulled his hands up in front of his face. And something dark passed in front of his face. Oh god, it can't be...

He blinked and stared at them.

They looked like...

Paws?

Two paws. No, four, he determined after glancing back at his legs, and - is that a tail? He reached up to touch his face but retracted his paw immediately when it came into contact with a muzzle instead of the expected nose. 

Panicing he looked into the mirror beside the bed in which he sat and saw a brown cat sitting in his bed; a cat that moved every time he did, one that copied his exact moves in the mirror.... it was definitely him... Holy mother of God!

Tony gave a startled mew and fell backwards of the bed. Running down the hall he began to scream...

"GUYS! GUYS WAKE UP... WE HAVE A BIT OF A SITUATION HERE!"

.............................,......................

Instantly, Steve jumped up to his feet, glancing around for whatever attacker may be present. From the sound of his friends voice, something was very wrong. His heart raced in his chest and that was when he realized they were in the tower... It was all familiar except... For some reason everything seemed bigger... He took a deep breath and was instantly impaled by an array of scents; pine, cedar, copper, fresh cut grass...coffee, burgers, ketchup, mustard and so many more he couldn't begin to point them out.

He turned in confusion... how he could smell so many things? and why did he feel so low to the ground? His eyes stopped when they set on a dark brown cat in the kitchen...

The cats ears and tail were pointed up and alert as he stared at him with big, worried brown eyes. Those eyes stuck out to him for some reason. Why would a cat seem so familiar?... And why was the said cat in the tower... Since when did they have pets?

"Capsicle?" the cat asked and steve jumped back, alarmed that the dog just spoke to him.

"What the hell?" Steve asked, realizing now that he felt really hot beneath his skin. He froze when he glanced down to see very furry paws beneath him. Oh god why did he have fur!!!?

Then another voice spoke out different than the last. "Guys?"... It was a redish colored cat that was staring at him intently and that was when he realized it was Natasha's voice. He turned wild eyes to the cat... If she was Natasha who was...

"Tony? Natasha?" He spoke... Both cats nodded at once... What the heck!

He then whirled around to see a very long and very fluffy tail attached to him. He could literally feel how long and thick the coat of fur was on his body... 

He turned back to the two... No wait there was four cats now..."What the hell... Is wrong with us?" he yelled.... Steve knit his eyebrows and tried to see his body. All he could see was a lot of light blonde fur.

The third cat sighed (it sounded more like a low growl.) Then he spoke... In Clint's voice."Well...for one...I know what's wrong with us...apparently we were turned into cat and two I think know how it happened?"

Steve stared at the cat who he now knew was Clint, trying to figure out how this could have happened but, that is when he remembered "loki" he said, wondering if they were meowing or actually talking.

"Exactly," said the unatrally green cat who was obviously bruce cried"and I have no idea how he did it.. but I think we better find out"

...................................................

Loki was in a panic. His spell had completely and totally backfired on him... For God's sakes he was a cat, a cat of all things... and he was stuck in stark towers... This is not at all what he had wanted!

Admittedly he was a good looking cat... he had Black fur all groomed down neatly with precision and a long sleek black tail to match, his green eyes seemed to glow with how much they stood out against the fur... And to complete the look he still had managed to keep his cape witch was tied around his neck like a collar...

Even though it could have been worse, it also could have been better... He had hoped that he could incapacitate the avengers while his brother was gone but, he was in too much of a rush to even notice that the spell was wrong.... How had he made that mistake?...

Loki read over the magic book one last time before he got up and walked out of the cabinet he was hiding in... he knew the reversal spell by heart now and the only problem was that he couldn't preform it... Only a human could...

The only way for even hoping to fix it now was to go to the avengers and pray that they knew someone that could help....

.................................................

When Peter got home that day... well, To say the least he was confused when he saw the five lone cats sprawled on the couch.. he was hoping that he would come home after school and spend some time with his family but, when he got there, they were gone... But, even weirder was the fact that there were cats on the couch... since when did they get cats?

That is when he heard the umistakable voice of Tony stark. "Hey, Underoos!"

He looked around but, there was nothing in this room besides the cats. Was he hearing things now? "Mr stark, where are you?"

Peter was pretty sure he wasn't expecting it when the cat spoke. "Down here, kid."

"OH MY GOD" he yelled before realizing something......"You've got to be kidding me" he breathed out, though a wide smile spread on his lips quickly followed by laughter of course that he failed to cover up.

"Obviously-" the grey cat growled, annoyed in clints voice"-not".

"How?" Peter asked, trying not to laugh at them again.

"Loki" the green cat huffed...

"Wait- so let me get this straight. You guys got yourself turned into cats by loki?" the amusement in peters voice was hard to not notice. "That is priceless! Wait till I tell Ned!"

Tony wanted to glare and growl up at peter but it only came out as a rather adorable sound he could not define but that certainly made the kid laugh.

Peter let out a loud. "Awww" Which in turn caused Clint to hiss at him.

"What? You guys are cute. Like this." He said to the grey cat before turning his attention to the other

"I'm guessing your trying to glare at me" he said to the brown cat on the floor, looking at it with a smile. "Because if you are you should know kittens are to adorable to glare..."

............................................................

The catvengers (as peter had deemed them) were panicing ... They had no idea what to do about their predicament.... And they were currently beginning to blame each other....

"Alright guys, what do you think we should do..." peter said trying to take control and ease the tension.

"I think that since we were turned by magic.... that magis is what we will need to go back" said Bruce, strangly calm.

Clint looked at him weirdly. "I'm seriously freaked out by how calm you are about this."

Bruce smirked. "People are usually more freaked out when I'm not calm."

All clint could do was huff. Before tony broke into the conversation "I think Bruce is right though... As much as I hate it We need Loki."

"I think you are right, stark"....

Peter and the catvengers both jumped and spun around when they heard a voice sound from the hall. The hairs on the backs of the new cats stood from the sound and they had both the urge to chase towards it and retreat in fear... but, before they could decide what to do their eyes set on a tall slender cat with green eyes and pitch black fur. His hears were alert and his tail was straight up in the air.

Tony and clint both crouched, ready to pounce and hissed at the cat...

"Who are you!" Natasha growled angrily from the corner of the room.

"Dont you recognize the person who nearly brought you down...It's me!" The god grinned, somehow keeping his same smirk from when he was a human...

"Loki" Bruce said, immediately recognizing that voice.

Clint couldn't help it anymore, He unleashed his long, sharp claws and slashed them into the side of the gods snout.

"Well that's not very nice," the man - cat said as he rubbed a paw over bleeding scratch on his nose. " I just wanted to talk."

"Well, talk away then.." Natasha growled "reverse this while your at it."

Loki seemed to visably deflate before he muttered something under his breath, his green eyes looking at the ground and his paw still over his nose.

"I'm sorry what was that... Care to speak up" Tony mocked

Loki looked him in the eye.. "I said that I can't"

"You better" clint growled.

"WHAT PART OF 'I CAN'T' DO YOU NOT GET! YOU FOOLISH BIRD!" Loki yelled "DO YOU THINK I LIKE THIS ANY MORE THAN YOU!!"

It was at this time that peter chose to speak up "cat actually..."

Tony blinked before walking over to Loki to look him in the eyes."what do you mean?!"

Peter taking this as a moment to speak began to explain "Clint is a cat not a bird" he paused, waiting "Loki said he was a bird

Tony sighed turning to face peter "I wasn't talking to you, kid" he said before foucusing on the sleek black cat "what do you mean you can't.?" He hissed sharply.

"I mean I physically can't" Loki huffed, impatient. "I am a cat, if you failed to notice. I don't even have opposable thumbs at the moment. Only a human can preform the spell... "

As Loki finished his last sentence him and five other cats heads turned at once to look at peter... and Peter's only thought was 'Why does this always happen to me?'

...........................................................

Peter asked jarvis to draw the shades on his windows. It was late afternoon and there was still plenty of light outside..... But for what he was about to do, according to Loki he needed dark. He then grabbed the book sitting behind his head on the couch. It was titled: a guide for mages.

Peter had picked it up from the ground inside the cabinet, after asking Loki where it was... when Peter looked it over he realized what a sorry looking book it was... with its binding cracked and creased; The gilding of the letters on the cover were worn off; the pages yellowed and the corners rounded....

Peter licked his thumb and flipped through the pages until he reached the page with the header: reversing a transformation spell..... He looked it over a bit before he stood up and opened his mouth..

After a glance to Tony who only nodded, He began to read... "reversere det som har blitt kastet og ta tilbake det som en gang var.".... Next thing peter saw was blue, flashes of it swirling around him... And after that everything was back to normal.... Well, almost everything...

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL CATS!!"

......................................................

As it turns out the reversal spell took six hours to take affect... They had figured this out themselves when they randomly turned back while they were laying on the couch and they were extremely happy that their clothes changed with them.... It would have been ackward otherwise...

(They would have figured it out earlier if Loki hadn't left.... But, the man knew what was best for him and grabbed the book and used his last little bit of magical energy to teleport back home... He did not want to face some angry avengers...)

Peter was quite sad to see the catvengers go and he already missed having the fluffy little kittys around, even if they were only like that for a few hours...

As for the avengers themselves, they had all agreed that they would never ever speak of this again. They denied that it ever happened when Thor had asked and they were even in denial themselves...

They eventually began to notice strange little things that stuck with them.... things such as the fact that they all had a strange craving for tuna... Or maybe that they all loved catnip now... There was also the small problem that every one of them had the urge to kill a squirrel when they saw it...

But, They were so happy that they turned back, that none of them even thought twice...... They were just glad it was over.... even if they were still slightly part cat..


End file.
